This is my story
by DiannaAgronx
Summary: Everything from gale's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, I would hardly be publishing here.**

**This is my first chapter, I'm really unsure about this story, so let me know if i must go on.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**...**

It's a beautiful day today. The woods are greener than usual and my traps are full of rabbits. I got really lucky today, where the food is concerned. On my hip I feel the rabbits hanging, on the other I have the bread from the bakery I got this morning. The smell fills my nose. I must say, it's not an unpleasant smell. I look down and see that my shoes are starting to wear out. That's bad news, I was hoping to eventually pass these down to Rory, when he needed them. I guess tomorrow I'll have to look for some new ones. The forest is very quiet, my footsteps silent. the only thing you can hear are the birds singing. The wind is gentle, the breeze cooling my cheeks. I continue foward until I come to our place where we always meet up. Katniss will be here any minute. I expect her any moment, listening to the rustling of the leaves. With a smile up to her ears. She never smiles, except in the forest. It does not matter what day it is, she will laugh. She can not leave the forest without laughing. I wonder if she is worried about Prim. Probably. But she will not talk about it. Katniss is not the type of girl that talks about her feelings. We also do not talk about the misfortune of our fathers, years ago. It's not just her, I can't talk about it either. Too painful. Sometimes I feel that I should tell my story to someone, but I don't want to burden anyone. It's more my thing.

I hear noises coming from the bushes. Smiling I get up and walk towards the sounds. I hear her footsteps. Not noisy, but not completely silent. Simply, Katniss. I step through a bush and there she is. Her dishevelled braid hanging down her back. Her gray eyes are sad, but as soon as she sees me, a grin on her face. Without thinking about it, I give her a grin back.

"Hey Catnip." I mumble. That's the nickname I have given her. When we first met I asked her for her name but she was a little shy so she mumbled something that sounded like catnip. Obviously, I heard wrong. But it's stuck, so I call her that anyways. And she has become accustomed. "Look what I've shot this morning?" I hold up the bread from the bakery this morning that I got. To finish, I have an arrow pierced through it. Yes there is joker in me. I give her the bread and she started laughing.

"Mm, it's still warm. "She breaks it in half and smells it. "What did it cost?" She pulls her eyebrows questioningly.

"But one squirrel. I think old man was a little emotional today."I say. "He wished me success itself." The baker, who never says much, this morning looked really sad. I realize that he has a son who is participating in the Reaping. Probably he was worried about him. This is rather normal.

"Oh yes, on a day like today we all live together, not?"Yes, she has a point. "Prim has given us a cheese. "I smile, the first thing she say today about Prim and it has nothing to do with the Reaping. You see what I said about Katniss? Katniss and feelings do not go together. A bit like people from the city and me.

But then I think that that cheese probably tastes delicious with my bread from the baker's. My stomach begins to growl at that time. As it usually does. "Thank you, Prim. Now we have a real feast." And of course, before I forget,with my best capitol accent I begin to speak. "Almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I pick a few berries from the nearest berry bush. "May the odds ..." I remain silent for the rest and throw the berries in a high arc to Katniss. She catches him in her mouth and her face lights up. "be ever in your favor!" She makes the sentence as exagerated as me.

Katniss is sat next to me and I start cutting the bread. It still smells wonderful, but it's less hot. Katniss looks at how I prepare the dinner. Her gray eyes follow every move I do. Katniss looks pretty to me, we would be family. But we're not. I will not lie, you could say that Katniss is beautiful. I think she's beautiful. But, we have more of a brother-sister relationship. We are best friends for sure. But between us there is never anything romantic that happens. I have no feelings for Katniss. I love her, for sure. But as best friends. That's all. And I'm sure that she also feels the same way. I brush the bread with Prim's goat cheese and top with a basil leaf on. Katniss has now risen up to go picking berries. We go on our permanent place among the rocks and eat our food.

"We could do it, huh? " I suddenly say. What put that in my head? Good job Hawthorne.

"What?" She asks.

Now I have to finish my sentence. What have I gotten myself into? "Run from the district. Outta here. Live in the forest." I stop to study her face. It's unreadable. "We'd best get by with two." I say further. She still has that expression on her face that says "Do not be ridiculous." But somehow she knows well that it is actually not a bad idea. "If we didn't have so many children." I say quickly. They are not our children, obviously, but it feels like it. We feed them, we care for them. So that's why we say that they are our children.

"I never want children." Katniss says suddenly. Her eyes staring at a point in the distance. I do not know where that comes suddenly. It is a different response than I expected.

So I decide just honest answers. "I might. If I did not live here." Her answer comes immediately after it. short and angry. And clearly annoyed. "But you do live here."

"Never mind. "I snap back. Okay, maybe it was stupid to begin talking about it. I will keep that in my mind for next time. It feels suddenly very tense between us. We say nothing and just eat our last leftovers.

Katniss breaks the tension first. "What shall we do?" She asks. We can hunt, fish or plucking. I think about that for a moment and decides nevertheless to fish.

"Lets go to the lake and fish. We can leave our rods there and then in the forest get some other things. Something nice for tonight." I say that last one there because I know she is concerned about Prim. And about me. I am also worried about her and Prim.

Her eyes look at me a second long. And finally she nods. We hunt and pick strawberries. Between hunting we say little. Occasionally a word, but not about our conversation earlier. Just about other people and school. And we carefully avoid the subject, what's in the back of our mind. The Reaping.

As we come out of the forest with our harvest, we are both clearly satisfied. We go to the hob. The lady does us a few chunks of paraffin in return. Then we walk to the house of the mayor. He would usually every Saturday buy a serving strawberries. He is a good and regular customer.

We knock on the door and not much later, the mayor's daughter opens the door. A small and frail appearance in a beautiful white dress. I swallow, she looks beautiful. As usuall. I never talk about it aloud but somehow, I've always been attracted to her. I know it's incredibly stupid. And that's why I do not talk about it. she is the mayor's daughter, And I'm an ordinary, poor Seam boy. So that's understandable.

"Pretty dress. "The words slip out of my mouth. Great. While I'm cursing myself, a shy smile slides on her face and a soft pink colour on her cheeks.

"Well, when I go to the Capitol, I would of course look nice, huh?" What is meant as a joke, is completely wrong about with me. I do my best not to yell at her. Katniss looks forward corners of her eyes at me, her eyes speak volumes. Gale, don't dare say anything. That's what she thinks. And how much I would like to say something, I press my lips together and throw her a sullen look.

Madge's eyes dart quickly away from me and go to Katniss. She gives the money to Katniss and takes the strawberries from me. "Good luck." she whispers. And she closes the door gently. On the way home we say nothing, we keep our eyes focused on the path and nod at people passing by. We arrive at the crossroads of our street. We divide the rest of our haul, still saying nothing to each other.

"See you in the square." Katniss says softly.

"Pull something nice on." I mumble. She gets a little smile on her face and leaves for her home. And I do the same. Once home, I see them all waiting for me. Rory, Vick and Posy sit on our old office and look at me. Posy jumps up, her little legs hopping towards me.

"What have you got, Gale?" She asks. I let her see my haul and you can clearly see all the happy faces in the room. My mother dries her hands on her apron and smiles at Vick and Rory. "Go get dressed. I have your clothes in the bathroom ready." My brothers nod and go to the bathroom. Posy still on my leg is clamped, sucks her thumb.

"Don't do that, Pose." I tell her, I lift her up and hug her. She puts her little arms around me and I put her back on the floor. My mother beckons me from the kitchen. When I'm with her she throws her arms around me. "How was Katniss?" She asks in my ear.

I let go of her and smile at her. "As always." My mother nods. I know what she thinks, she's probably worried about Katniss and the little Prim. But also worried about me. "If I were you, I'd just go get changed." She says to me. Yes that's probably not a bad idea.

Rory and Vick are just out the bathroom so I can go inside. My clothes hanging over the bath. They are from my father. Quickly, I pull my clothes and wash my face just as quickly. I stare gloomily at myself in the mirror. I do not know how long I stood there but suddenly I'm getting shouted at through the door that it's time to go.

We all walk together to the square. It's been pretty busy. Rory and I go in the rows for us to sign. When we finish we give each other a quick hug and he goes to his friends , and I go to mine. I look around and see if I can see anyone I know. Hard to say really, there are so many people that I don't see it. Effie announces the 74th Hunger Games, thereafter become the Treaty of Treason read. Every year the same. I know it all by heart. Between the crowds by devaluations I see Katniss. I smile at her with the intention, it's gonna be okay. She grins back at me and turn her head away. My name is in that ball forty-two times. I do not know if that should make me nervous. Because I'm not. Well for Rory, Prim and Katniss course. I'd rather be drawn than any of them. If Rory was called, I would volunteer. Without a doubt.

"Ladies first!" I didn't realize that it's time for the tribute draw. Effie patters to the girls ball, sticks her hand in it, and takes a slip rushing back to her place. She unfolds it. I take a deep breath and brace myself.

"Primrose Everdeen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

******Chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

**...**

After the words come out of Effie's mouth, I know what will happen. It is as i can see in the future. I know what's going to happen now. Katniss will not let this happen. And I also know that I can't do anything about it.

"Prim!" She screams. And there's my confirmation. "Prim!" I see how she runs to Prim and directly pulls her behind her. I see their lips moving. But I hear nothing. It's like I'm no longer in this world. And I see everything from above. Prim don't let Katniss go. And now I know that I must intervene. I come forward and avoid the Peacekeepers. I lift Prim with one arm and point me to Katniss. "Go on, Katniss." Said an unfamiliar voice. Before I'm through, I realize that it's is my voice. I bring Prim to her mother. Mrs. Everdeen looks at me with glassy eyes, and her lips form words. I do not know what. I go back to my place and know what I'm doing. I'm going to volunteer to offer for those who are coming. I have to protect Katniss. I can't just let her go? My eyes are directed straight forward and I prepared myself for what I'm going to do.

Peeta Mellark "The baker's son is called. I wait until he is on stage and the volunteers are asked. I would just open my mouth when I through the crowd, see Rory, that made me able to stare. He's looking at me. It's like he's looking in my head. The only thing I can think of is. Whoever gives him to eat? Who gives your family eat? Who gives the family Everdeen eat, if you are in the game protecting Katniss? It's true. Who is that going to do when I'm not there? that's the only thing holding me in my place. Otherwise I walked forward to say that I took his place. I would Katniss not lookin the eye. Because she would be furious with me. I would protect her in the arena. And now I realize that if I can not do that, that Mellark should.

If we have time to say goodbye, Madge stands for Katniss her door. Wait until she is allowed. I stand behind her. Prim and Mrs Everdeen are now inside. Madge has a round pin stuck between her hands and turns it around. She seems nervous. I wonder why. If Prim and her mother come out, I get tears in my eyes. They hold each other and cry incessantly. I get a lump in my throat. I give a smile to Mrs Everdeen, but she can't see me. Her eyes are watery. Madge enters the room. I know what I'm gonna say to Katniss. That she should come home. And I know she comes home. Not much later, Madge back outside, this time without the pin. Her bright blue eyes dart at my face and then back to the ground. I walk past her and go into the room. I spread my arms and Katniss walk there directly in my arms. I feel tears welling up, and that's the last thing she want. I have to talk fast before they fall.

"Listen, it should not be too difficult to get a knife, but you need to get a bow. Then you make a chance." I tell her.

"There are not always bows." She says softly. Yes, that's true. I think back to that year where there were only rocks.

"Then you make yourself one. Even a bad bow is better than no bow." She can make one, she has make one for me, years ago.

"I do not know if there will be wood." She mumbles.

"There is almost always some wood. Since that year ,half died from the cold. Too boring." I say.

She nods. "Yes, there's usually some wood."

"Katniss, it's just hunting, you're the best hunter I know."

"It's not just hunting. They are armed. They think."

"You too, and you have more experience. Genuine experience. You know how to kill."

"Not people."

I force myself to say this. "Would that really so much difference?"

Her face contorts into unfathomable. Her eyes staring into mine and you see that she is thinking. I must say one more thing. Probably the most important. But then come the peacekeepers. I question whether we have some more time but they attract me. I try to go to wrestling.

"Don't let them starve!" She cries and she grabbed my hand.

"Of course not, you know I will not let them starve, Katniss, remember that .." They drag me outside and throw the door. Remember that I love you. The words are on my lips. Yes, I love her. Not in the way that you might think. But I love her like friends. Best friends. She had to know. And now she can't now. Or anyway, she comes home. I just know it. But first I have a few words with Mellark speak.

I go to the hall where he was brought and go to his door. If a few people come out, presumably his friends, I go into the room. Peeta has clearly been crying. He sits on the couch with his head in his hands. When he looks up, he is clearly confused.

My tone is compelling. " Don't kill her." He raises his eyebrows. "Because if you do, and you come home. I Murder you with enjoy." His mouth opens because he want to say something. But I stop him. "I'm not done. You will not hurt her in the Arena. Okay?" Now I am silent, and it's his turn.

He takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye. "Of course I wont kill her. Ofcourse she comes home. That was from my name was called been my plan." His voice is shaky, but believable. I just nod and leave the room as his voice holding me back. "You're not the only one who loves her, Gale. I bring her back to you. I promise." I don't turn around and walk out of the room.

Not the only one who loves her? What did he mean? He also like Katniss? I .. I do not know what to think. He barely know Katniss. Or is there something I don't know? I should ask. But now there is no more time and I'll never know. I run from the Courthouse and would actually prefer to the forest. And never look back. But I can't , I have a goal. I have two families concerned. And when Katniss is back home, we continue with our lives. Things will change, but she stays Katniss, right? My legs move faster than they have ever done, I run to the fence and dive underneath. I'll get my stuff out of the tree and go hunting. I'm gonna be late home. I can't see my family now. They will ask if I'm doing okay. I will say that everything is okay. But the truth is, it's not. It feels like a part of me is gone. I must stay strong, that's what I should do. I go deeper into the forest than usual, and all the time, I don't look back.


End file.
